


Enough

by hippocrates460



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asses get slapped, Harry and Severus are home alone, James and Albus are good chickens, M/M, it's very consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/pseuds/hippocrates460
Summary: ForLilian. Hope it's a good one <3Harry and Severus come home after dropping their daughter off at King's Cross. This follows Diagonally/Some Tenderness, but it's not necessary to have read those I think.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian/gifts).



After dropping Maddie off at the Hogwarts Express, they Apparate home together. Grateful for the lack of stares and harassment this year, they help each other out of their cloaks.

“It’ll be empty now,” Severus says quietly, looking around at the wreckage of their living room after this morning’s whirlwind last-minute packing.

“I can get another chicken?” Harry suggests.

“Yeah?” Severus turns around with an arched eyebrow. The living room is flooded with early afternoon light. “What will you be calling this one? Remus Alastor?”

Harry giggles, pushing Severus against one of the book cases gently, crowding in closer and closer.

“I was thinking Lily Luna for this one,” he whispers, which makes Severus suppress a high-pitched giggle. Too close. His breathing becomes shallow.

He tries to keep his voice normal. “I’m glad you’re catching on to the fact that chickens are generally female.”

“Pish,” Harry snaps his teeth near Severus’ ear and Severus has to work not to run away, shivers coursing all over his skin. “Who are we to impose our ideas on gendered names on some poor chickens that just want to eat some corn and lay some eggs.”

“Don’t forget,” dammit, his voice is husky now. Severus swallows in an attempt to stay calm. “Don’t forget their sand baths.”

Harry hums in Severus’ ear, and again Severus shivers. “True, they love sand baths. All good chickens do.”

“Is – is that so,” it’s impossible to deny how affected he is now, Severus’ voice is squeaky and breathy. When Harry rolls his hips, pushing Severus even closer to the bookshelf, Severus’ breath catches. Hard.

“Are you going to be doing anything with that?” He asks, trying to sound brave and calm.

Harry laughs and starts kissing him all over his face. He tries to suppress his own laughter by looking stern and imposing, and fails miserably, joining Harry in happy bubbling laughter.

“Let’s go up,” he suggests pushing his hips into Harry’s, moving his head patiently so the kisses can go everywhere.

“You,” Harry mumbles in between kissing, “first.”

Severus dives out underneath Harry’s arms, then unbuttons his robes as he strides to the staircase. Harry attacks him from behind before he’s even taken three steps up, wrapping his arms around his waist, undoing his trousers and pushing them down.

“Fiend,” he complains, stepping out of them onto the next step, even as he keeps working the buttons on his shirt. Harry pulls down Severus’ pants too, and as soon as Severus steps out of them to make his way upstairs, he gets slapped on the arse.

“Mer-lin,” Harry groans, “that fucking echoed.”

Severus turns around to see Harry stare at his arse hungrily, mouth open a little, trousers and pants around his thighs.

“You can do it again,” he promises, catching Harry’s hand in mid-air as he goes for it immediately. “When we’re both naked.”

He knows this part, where Harry wants him, where he wants it too, where he has to sprint to the bedroom so they don’t end up doing it on the stairs, in the hallway, against a wall. He counts in his head to three, holding tight Harry’s hand, then runs off, hoping Harry will be slowed down by his clothes.

“Unfair!” Harry screams after him, but Severus is diving onto the bed already, wriggling his way out of his undershirt and socks, laughing as Harry hops into the room, his glasses crooked, his face flushed bright red.

When Harry is naked, he walks over to the bed slowly. Prowls. Severus feels the anticipation clench in his stomach, like he is playing with fire.

“What shall we do today?” Harry mutters, climbing onto the bed, all long limbs, firm muscle. Severus lets himself be pushed into the mattress.

“You should slap my ass some more,” he suggests, “but get me open and dripping first. Then fuck me.”

Harry’s eyes flutter as he groans. “Insatiable.” It’s the fondest tone he has, the one he saves for Severus, the one that sounds like _I love everything about you_. Severus rolls onto his stomach and wiggles invitingly, only to receive another echoing slap on his arse.

“I prefer symmetry,” he complains, and Harry does it again, still on the left side.

“Keep count and I’ll make sure to make it even,” he promises, and Severus can feel his toes curl. He hears Harry unscrew the lid of the lube jar, feels the cold lube as Harry drips it onto his arse, shivering in anticipation.

Harry shuffles behind him and nails scratch all the way from his shoulders, down his back, over his arse, along his thighs. Symmetrically. He groans and arches and that pushes his erection into the mattress and, “Merlin, _fuck_.”

Two fingers trail down from his sacrum and Severus hangs on to the duvet, holds his hips still, knows it’s coming, still cries out when two fingertips press into him. The lube has warmed to his body, and he wishes it hadn’t yet. He’s sweating already, his skin feels fevered. He pushes his hips back but Harry knew he would and moves his hands with, waits until Severus’ whole body is screaming for _more_ and _deeper_. “Don’t leave me empty,” he begs when all Harry does is twist his hand a little so he can’t get used to the feeling of the fingertips but it isn’t _enough_.

With the kind of patience no one would have expected from Harry, least of all Severus, the two fingers push in a little deeper with every frantic breath that he sucks into his lungs. Millimetre by millimetre until Harry reaches his prostate and pushes down, too slowly, too gently.

“Fuck, Severus,” he strokes his free hand over Severus’ glowing hot skin of his left buttock. It’s soothing by itself, but makes Severus squirm with what he knows is coming. Sure enough, Harry picks his hand up and brings it back down, not as hard as before, still enough to sting.

“Four,” gasps Severus, clenching and twisting around Harry’s fingers.

“Good,” Harry mumbles, “so good.” Featherlight kisses on his back, little licks where his skin is pearling with sweat. Harry carefully leans over and fishes around in the bedside table, before sitting back up and pulling his fingers back. Slowly.

Severus aches and wants and now he’s hollow but Harry pushes a small plug in, one smooth, steady push. There’s no time to adjust to the feeling, he’s only just moving his hips to feel it properly when Harry brings his hand down with a loud _whack_ , on the right side this time.

When Harry bends over to kiss his neck, Severus feels against his thigh how hard Harry is. He leans back and Harry whines.

“Stop that, I promised you three more.”

“Hurry up, hurry up,” Severus croaks, “fuck me.”

Harry stands up again and in quickly slaps Severus two more times. Severus sighs, arches back, gets his last slap. Then, pleasure curling deep and heavy, he collapses onto his side.

“Come here,” he opens his arms and Harry climbs onto the bed. With some rearranging, they’re kissing in the middle of the bed, aching for it. Severus trails his fingers up and down Harry’s sides and revels in the squirming, the goose bumps, the noises. He barely notices when both of them start moving their hips, rolling against each other in search of friction, until Harry sits up a little.

“Gonna have to do it now,” he explains when Severus tilts his head, still panting. He nods and shifts to hold his legs. Harry kisses the inside of his thigh, where the skin is soft and sensitive, while trailing his fingers down and around the plug. Careful not to hurt Severus, he pulls it out, dropping it onto the floor next to the bed.

“Ready?” He whispers and all Severus can do is wiggle insistently. He sends a glare Harry’s way but can’t help grinning back at the light across Harry’s face as he moves closer again. Kisses Severus. Positions himself. Pushes in in one long stroke.

They both arch and groan, relief and hunger and finally. Harry takes Severus’ hands, intertwining their fingers, and pushes them into the mattress. He sets a punishing rhythm with his hips while Severus tries to wriggle a hand free. It’s so good, too good, he wants to come and shoulder twisting. When his hand is free, he grabs his erection, groaning. Harry shifts to grab his thigh and speeds up even more, and Severus holds himself tight, letting Harry’s movements set the pace.

Soon it’s too much, his legs wrap around Harry’s waist, the fingers of his free hand dig into Harry’s arm. Harry’s face does the thing where he closes his eyes and pushes out his upper lip a little and as he feels Harry come inside him, gasping and shaking, Severus comes too.

When Harry collapses onto Severus, Severus wraps his arms around him. As Harry pants into his neck, Severus trails his fingers over Harry’s sweaty back. Presses kisses into his hair. Harry attempts to kiss him back and just pushes his nose into Severus’ throat instead.

“Wait for your coordination to come back please,” Severus chuckles, and Harry groans.

“We’ll lie here forever. Summon a towel before you start dripping, would you?”

Severus looks around, “they’re due for a change anyway.” He means ‘just lie here with me please’ and he knows that Harry knows.

Soon there will be potions to brew, books to edit, chickens to feed. For now there is the warm bed, soft covers, afternoon light filtering in past the curtains. Hot heavy Harry.

 

 


End file.
